Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,399, issued Sep. 23, 1924, discloses a multiple exposure-format camera comprising an exposure opening having an aspect ratio, a flexible curtain-mask provided with a plurality of mask openings having respective aspect ratios that are different than the aspect ratio of the exposure opening, and means supporting the curtain-mask for movement from one storage chamber for the curtain-mask to another storage chamber for the curtain-mask to successively locate the mask openings at the exposure opening to change the aspect ratio for the exposure opening. Thus, film exposures having various aspect ratios, i.e. different formats, can be obtained.